Hoenn
Hoenn is a region in the Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games. Hoenn is based on the island of Kyūshū in Japan and lies to the southwest of Kanto and Johto in the Pokémon world. It is the only sea region so far, where you have to surf a lot. According to Pokémon legend, the Hoenn region was formed by the Legendary Land Pokémon Groudon raising the land and the Legendary Ocean Pokémon, Kyogre, expanding the sea. The Hoenn region contains its own Pokémon League called the Hoenn League, and its own Elite Four, unlike Johto and Kanto which share their Elite Four in the video games. Routes in Hoenn are numbered from 101 to 134 and do not follow sequentially from routes in Kanto-Johto, which were numbered 1 to 48. The Advanced Generation series in the anime occur here, as protagonist Ash Ketchum and company explore this new region featuring more than 100 new Pokémon. There is also an island called "Mirage Island" and it is located between Routes 111 and 112. LaRousse City, which was the setting for the animated film Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys, is in eastern Hoenn. It is the first Pokémon region to feature a desert-like environment. After Ash's journey in the Kalos region, Serena is currently in Hoenn. Devon Corporation The Devon Corporation is very similar to Silph Co. from Kanto and is the Hoenn equivalent. It is also rumored to run the Pokémarts in Hoenn. Devon Corp. is owned by Mr. Stone, and it plays an important role in the games, allowing the player character to receive certain important items and revive fossils into Pokémon. The Devon Corp. headquarters are the target for robbery by Team Aqua and Team Magma. After the player character stops their crimes, Mr. Stone will ask the player character to deliver a letter to his son Steven Stone, and a Package to Captain Stern, in Slateport City. He will reward the player character with his or her PokéNav.The player character can also revive fossils here. Rusturf Tunnel The Rusturf Tunnel is a tunnel between Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town. Its name is a portmanteau of the first and last parts of the two cities that the tunnel joins. In the video games, construction has stopped because of concerns over disturbing the Whismur in the cave. Once the player character has the HM Rock Smash, he or she can break a rock to open the tunnel up and get the HM Strength. Granite Cave The Granite Cave is an area to the Northwest of Dewford Town. In the video games, a hiker at the entrance will give the HM Flash to the player character, which can be used to increase vision in the pitch-dark basement (similar to the Rock Tunnel in the Kanto region). The player character must go through the cave to deliver a letter to a man named Steven Stone. It is the only place in the games where player characters may obtain Nosepass. Meteor Falls The Meteor Falls is a waterfall-filled cave located near Fallarbor Town. Lunatone can be found here in Sapphire Version and Solrock can be found here in Ruby and Emerald. Though player characters will initially have to pass through the area early on in the games to save Prof. Cosmo from Team Aqua or Team Magma, the majority of the area is not accessible to player characters until late in the game, when the HM Waterfall is available. Of interest to trainers is the rare Dragon Pokémon Bagon, which is only found deep inside the caves. Additionally, in Emerald, the player character may challenge Steven Stone after defeating the Elite Four. Mt. Pyre Mt. Pyre is a Pokémon graveyard, similar to Kanto's Pokémon Tower. It consists of two areas: the inside, a "cave" filled with Pokémon trainers that functions as a graveyard, and the outer mountain, which can be reached by exiting from inside. Mt. Pyre is considered the counterpart of the Cave of Origin (the cave where life begins), as Mt. Pyre is "the place where life ends". Atop the mountain is an old couple who guard two orbs, the Red Orb and Blue Orb. They are the grandparents of Phoebe of the Elite Four. Mt. Pyre plays a major role in the video games. In Ruby player characters have to battle with Team Magma members as they steal the Blue Orb to control Groudon, while in Sapphire and Emerald, the player character is forced to battle Team Aqua members who are trying to steal the Red Orb to control Kyogre. In Emerald, after Groudon and Kyogre disappear at Sootopolis City, Team Magma leader Maxie and Team Aqua leader Archie return both orbs to their respective perches at the summit of Mt. Pyre, providing closure to the game's main plot. Cave of Origin The Cave of Origin is located at the north end of Sootopolis City. It is guarded by Wallace /Juan of Sootopolis Gym and is said to be a cave where life begins. Its opposite landmark is Mt. Pyre, said to be the place where life ends. Residents of Sootopolis are not permitted to enter the Cave of Origin. The contents of the cave are different in each game: In Ruby and Sapphire, the player character finds Groudon or Kyogre, respectively, and must defeat or capture it to proceed. In Emerald, Wallace is inside the Cave of Origin and knows how to stop the scuffle between Kyogre and Groudon. After performing the necessary steps to quell the ancient Pokémon, player characters can enter the Gym and battle Wallace (Ruby and Sapphire) or his mentor Juan (Emerald). Both use Water-type Pokémon. Sky Pillar The Sky Pillar is an abandoned tower to the north-east of Pacifidlog Town that is home to very strong Pokémon. Though an optional dungeon in Ruby and Sapphire, it plays a major role in Emerald; the player character needs to go to Sky Pillar to summon Rayquaza to solve the fight between Kyogre and Groudon in Sootopolis City. When the player character reaches the top of Sky Pillar (in Emerald, the second visit), Rayquaza can be fought and captured. Battle Tower/Battle Frontier In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, the is located on a small island. Its motto is "Win it all and be the best, Trainers!" To access the facility, the player character must first defeat the Elite Four, then receive the S.S. Tidal Ticket from the protagonist's father, Norman. After journeying on the newly completed ship, the player character will gain the option to visit the Battle Tower. Southern Island The Southern Island can only be unlocked using the Eon Ticket, which can only be obtained in the game from a special event, or by mixing records with someone who has the Ticket. Southern Island is located, as the name suggests, in the south of the region, just west of the Battle Frontier. One cannot Surf to get to the island; instead, they must board the ferry at Lilycove City with an Eon Ticket to get there. The island only exists to enable the player character to get both Latias and Latios. In Pokémon Ruby, Latias will be found on the Southern Island, while in Pokémon Sapphire, Latios will be found instead. Once you have successfully defeated the Pokémon league, a newsflash will appear on TV saying that a certain color Pokémon was seen in Hoenn (for Pokémon Emerald only). The character's mother will ask if it was red or blue. If you answer red, you find Latias in the wild, and Latios at Southern Island. If you answer blue, Latios appears in the wild and Latias at Southern Island.